


Our Entwined Souls

by RandomPerson2_0



Series: My Future Is Yours and Yours Is Mine [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha Lincoln (The 100), Alpha Luna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Raven Reyes, F/F, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke Griffin, Omega Octavia Blake, Omega Verse, Pregnant Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPerson2_0/pseuds/RandomPerson2_0
Summary: After leaving her camp and ending a potential war Clarke is left with a hard decision. Which camp should she go to? She has an even harder question to answer. Which camp is best for her kid?ORA series of events and hardships that may (or may not) lead to Clarke and Lexa getting together. Then more events as Clarke has her children and such. It’s a ‘filler’ story
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: My Future Is Yours and Yours Is Mine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904020
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what this second (third if you count the short before this) part of this series is going to end up. I guess it's what happened after the first fic. This fic doesn’t have povs like most of my other fics. I got rid of that and find I kinda like this better. I don’t know.

Disclaimer but not a disclaimer:

Even if this fic kinda prepares and 'fills' things for the third fic I'd recommend reading the first fic. It makes more sense, as do most series fics/books. So yeah . . . 

November 17th, 5057

*Six Weeks*

Birds calling out to another is the only sound in the forest clearing. No one dares break the silence as they stand in the place a potential war may break out. They all still seem on the edge, ready for a war. Even if the Skaikru have walked away no one seems to want to accept the fact that nothing is going to happen.

Clarke looks around. _I stopped a war._ The words sink into her. _I. Stopped. A. War._ She feels like someone punched her in the face as her emotions hit her all at once. Confusion mixes with the feeling of being lost. Anger shows us somewhere inside her and so does sadness.

Clarke can feel the anger from her wolf. She quickly shoves her down before any rude words can be barked at her. _Get it together, Griffin. You stopped a war._ She nods to herself. At that moment confidence takes over only to be squished under the many other emotions. _Now, what . . . who is going to save my life?_

If only her wolf had an answer for that.

“Ugh!”, in a moment of frustration, Clarke kicks at a rock. She curses to herself as pain shoots from her foot. _Why must everything be so hard?_

Luna blends in with the hundreds of Trikru citizens. They all give her worried glances as they wait for rules or orders from her. For once Luna doesn’t know what to do. She hates the feeling of being useless but she does her best to hide the emotions. Her eyes glaze over like she was taught all those years ago by her ‘wonderful’ family. She can hear her mother’s scornful voice in the gentle breeze around her.

**“You mustn’t smile, Luna. You will give your intentions away”**

_Stop it!_ she thinks to herself, _just stop._ Hoping to get her mind away from her memories she takes Raven’s hand and drags her over to the confused blonde. Unlike Luna, Clarke doesn’t hide her emotions all that well. Luna isn’t sure if she was even trying.

“Hey”, a well-manicured hand slaps Clarke on the back shaking her from her thoughts. “You’re staying right?” Blue hair blew in the wind revealing and showing Luna’s smile. _She has to stay._

Clarke looks at the Alpha who holds the hand of her best friend. She still friends it strange that a Beta and Alpha are mates.

Her mind drifts to the small amount of pain in the center of her back. _That hurt._ She wants to scold Luna, as she’s told the Alpha several times to not hit her, but she can’t. Looking at the familiar Alpha makes a strange, but welcomed, calmness come over her. Clarke can feel her wolf settle down at the sight of the blue-haired Alpha. “I uh, I don’t know yet”

Upon hearing that Raven can’t hold her lover’s hand any longer. She can’t stand around and accept the fact that Clarke may be leaving after they just got her back. “You have to stay”, she steps towards Clarke and takes her hand.

Luna holds back a growl as her girlfriend risks ruining everything.

**_“Trying to scare her away”, Luna’s wolf growls at the red wolf that it shares its space with. “Idiot”. The red wolf turns and snaps at the silver one, “hush”_ **

“There’s so much here”, Raven continues, ignoring the glare of her mate. “There’s Luna. This is a good camp that isn’t surrounded by a fence”. To make a point she motions to the forest and trees. “That sounds nice, no?”

Clarke gives no response. She watches Raven’s face closely to try and decipher her emotions. It’s not hard as she is serving them on a silver platter. Focusing on the gentle sway of her arms swinging side to side, she finally gives a response. “I don’t know, I may stay”

This makes Raven smile. “Oh! I almost forgot, you have your mate who just happens to”, she leans in to whisper in Clarke’s ear, “keep this between us but I’m pretty sure Lexa is the leader of not one, not two but several clans”

A small smile tugs on Clarke’s lips. Even if she is mad at her mate she knows Raven isn’t wrong. _That’s Lexa for you, leader of several clans._ When she starts thinking about Lexa, her wolf gets mad. Clarke’s emotions are flipped upside down again as her wolf’s anger becomes her own. Without thinking she pulls her hand away from Raven and growls, a low deep growl.

**_“Let’s kill it!”, her wolf bites at nothing. “Rip its throat out!”_ **

Clarke chooses to ignore the angry wolf, her eyes going to Lexa. Both of them are well aware of whose throat her wolf wants to rip out.

 _Oh shit._ Raven glances at Lexa who has her eyes on something in the forest. “Right”, she looks at Luna for help. All hopes of having help are gone when Luna gives Raven a small shake of her head. _I’m in this alone._ Raven leans towards Luna and whispers, “what happened”

Luna doesn’t give her an answer. Her eyes drift over to the forest lining and the several trees. _I love her but I wish she would listen to hints more often_

She wasn’t intending to make things awkward or for Luna to get mad at Raven. Clarke can only assume Luna is mad, the Alpha is hard to read. She has a feeling that won’t change anytime soon. “Listen”, Clarke purposely brings the attention back to her. “I don’t know if I will end up staring here. I barely know what I’m going to do tomorrow let alone tonight”

“Hey”, Luna reaches out, her hand landing on the girl’s head. She ruffles it, smiling as Clarke complains about the messing up of her hair. “Put some good thought into it”. Luna stops Raven with a look before the Latina says something dumb. “Shall we go?”, she asks the now pouting Raven.

Her eyes narrow at Luna before she nods. “I’ll see you later- or not- I hope so- ugh . . . I don’t know. Good luck Clarke”

Words fail the blonde as she watches the two mates walk away. Luna gives her one last smile over her shoulder which Clarke manages to return. When Raven waves at her she waves back. She can manage such simple actions. With the two gone Clarke is left alone with Lexa.

Lexa’s mind has been filled with empty noise for the last ten minutes. The noise fills her head making her frustrated but she can’t do anything about it. She’s sure it is there for some reason.

“ . . . good luck Clarke”

Finally lifting her eyes, Lexa looks at Luna who walks away with Raven. As soon as the two are gone Lexa looks at Clarke. _Talk,_ she wills herself hoping with the right words everything will be ok. When she opens her mouth a strange, embarrassing, noise comes from. She closes her mouth. _Shit._

Clarke doesn’t know what to say either so she stays silent.

The minutes start passing. Around them, people start talking. They have enough bravery to do so now that they are sure nothing bad will happen.

 _Alpha up Lexa!_ Lexa takes a deep breath. “I . . . I don’t know what to say”. Even if her words came out weaker than she would’ve liked, Lexa is happy to have said something. She wasn’t expecting Clarke to respond to her, she can’t say she wasn’t hoping for a response. She watches Clarek run her finger through her hair once before putting it in a bun.

 _Breathe,_ Clarke thinks, _breathe._ She takes one deep breath in an attempt to calm herself and not shift.

“I want you to stay . . . I do know that much”

“Didn’t seem that way earlier”

“I didn’t think you would be captured, I’m sorry. If I knew I wouldn’t have said anything”

“And that makes it ok?”

Quickly, Lexa shakes her head. “No, god no. That’s not what I mean. It’s just . . . I don’t know. I don’t know”

Clarke throws her arms in the air. “Course, you know everything but this”, she doesn’t wait for her mate to respond as she starts walking away.

“Clarke-”

“What!”, the blonde turns and shouts. In a lower, almost sad voice she repeats “what”. _Say anything. Please._ She wants to forgive Lexa. She wants to feel like she can stay and raise her pup. Have a family she’s always wanted. _Please._

When she remains silent she lowers her eyes to the ground. “I already have enough on my plate”, she begins in a quiet voice. “Bigger things to worry about. Just figure out whatever shit you got going on then we can talk. Until then, please, leave me alone”

**********

“I hate this”, she grumbles. She curses to herself, scolds herself for past words and actions. How she wishes to change everything and never have fucked up. “Idiot”

If Lexa knew everything would lead to where she is today, she would have never said anything. Done anything. Maybe if she did things differently she would be hugging her mate and kissing her, not walking teen feet behind her as they walk back to camp. Here Lexa is. Not allowed to hold the soft hands of her mate, and kiss her soft, velvety cheeks. She can’t look into those blue eyes without seeing anger in them.

A strange fog takes over her mind as she drags her feet on the forest floor. One thought is repeated over and over again. _How did it come to this?_

Clarke glances over her shoulder. She feels bad for Lexa when she sees how sad she left the Alpha. The guilt starts sinking in leading her to look away. _Why must she look so sad?_ With a shake of her head, she realizes how dumb that question is. Clarke would be sad if she was in Lexa’s situation.

The talking around her continued. A few people laugh as they talk with one another. Others growl from annoyance and anger due to the war they were promised but never came. Through the noise, Clarke can hear Lexa sighing. It’s no surprise she hears her mate over everything else. It must be a curse and a blessing.

Luna looks at Clarke. SHe can see how mad the blonde is but knows she’s mad at more than just Lexa. The words Raven speaks slowly get tuned out as Luna focuses on Clarke. _She’s not going to make a move,_ she growls, _must I help these two idiots with everything?_ “Hey”, she nudges Raven. “I’m going to walk by Lexa. You two know where to go from here?”

Raven excitedly lets go of Luna’s hand as she moves over to Clarke. “Of course I do. Go, go go”

“Alright”

The Beta and Omega watch Luna walk away.

With Luna gone Raven is left alone with Clarke. Raven has been wanting to be alone with Clarke since she ran between Skaikru and Trikru to stop the war. “So”, Raven begins cautiously. She looks at Clarke with expecting eyes as she waits for her to say something.

Clarke only gives Raven nervous glances. “Ra-”

“Does she know?”, she steps towards Clarke invading her personal space.

“Know?”

“Don’t play dumb”

 _Know?_ She gazes at her friend as she digs through her memories to find something. “Oh”, the realization hits her. She risks a glance over her shoulder. She looks at Lexa. “No, she doesn’t know. If she did she would be reacting differently”

“True”, a nod, “doesn’t she deserve to know?”

Clarke crosses her arms giving her a child-like appearance. She’s aware of how she’s coming off but she doesn’t care. Something about that question has her giving no cares. “Lexa”, she hisses. “Doesn’t deserve to know shit”

Raven doesn’t respond. She can see new walla Clarke is putting up in the matter of minutes their conversation has lasted. She gives Clarke some seconds of silence before continuing. “All I’m saying”, her voice is calm and patient, “if I was Lexa then I would want to know about my mate carrying my pup”

“Well you’re not”, Clarke hisses. She says it loud enough for anyone close to hear. “You’re in nobody’s shoes but your own, unfertile shoes. Stop acting as you care!”

Raven stops walking. She stares at her friend with obvious hurt in her eyes. She knows Clarke doesn’t mean any of her words but that doesn’t change the fact that they still hurt. “That wasn’t very nice, Clarke”, she whispers. “It’s not my fault I fell for Alpha when I am a Beta”

The crowd splits and walks around the two mates. Luna has made Lexa stop walking so they don’t get too close to the already angered Omega.

Clarke sighs. “I’m sorry Rae-”  
“I know”, she starts walking again. Before she can say anything Clarke has shifted and ran ahead of everyone. “But I do care”, Raven whispers.

Clarke snakes between legs and pushes past the moving bodies. She growls at those that are in her way and ignores those who growl at her. Once she’s at the front of the camp, she slows down to a trot. Her mind runs wild with thoughts she wishes weren’t there. _Where can I go?_ Clarke feels as though she can’t breathe. She takes deep breaths trying to take in as much air as possible. _Where can I go!_

**_“Run!”, her wolf cries out in anger._ **

Clarke feels the same way. She wishes to run in the forest without worry. She wishes to feel the dried leaves under her paws as she runs after nothing. She wishes to leave everyone and everything behind but she can’t - won’t. There are several burdens- _No, not burdens. My child isn’t a burden!_ \- several things are stopping her from running away. _Why must my life suck ass?_

Luna saw Clarke walk away from Raven. She knew Raven would say something that would end up frustrating Clarke. She hopes Lexa won’t be the same way as Clarke. “Hey”. She wasn’t expecting a response considering the situation and emotions. “You look gloomy”

“What do you want, Luna?”

“Oh nothing”, her shrug is nonchalant and calming. “I just wanted to see how you were holding up”

“Well, Luna, let’s see. My mate hates my guts, which may I remind you, she’s my whole world so I feel like the fucking universe is against me!”

Lexa nods, not knowing what to say. “Uh . . . she’s your whole world, huh?”

Lexa holds back a growl, her anger is getting the best of her. “Yes, it sounds pathetic and sad, but when I lost Clarke I felt like I was lost. It’s . . . ugh, I don’t know!”. Lexa successfully releases a small amount of anger by throwing her hands in the air.

She looks ahead, past everyone, and at Clarke. _Are you aware of what you do to Lexa?_ “Hey, I’m sure she’ll come around”

“Will she though? What if she doesn’t?”

“She will”

Lexa lowers her voice. She doesn't’ try to hide the fear and worry in her voice. “How do you know?”

Luna doesn’t know. She keeps her eyes ahead to hide the obvious doubt in them. She watches the gentle sway of Clarke's golden tail belonging to the golden wolf at the front. Even if she walks with her head held high, confident in each step, Luna can see the small falters in her steps. She can tell Clarke is exhausted.

“Luna”

“I don’t know Lexa”, she whispers. “I’m not going to lie”

“I’m screwed”

“Well, I may not know what your mate is feeling but I do know this. Clarke needs you maybe, if not more than you need her. Especially right now. And if living as long as I have has taught me anything, it’s that people seek out what they need”


	2. What Will You do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually put title names or summaries. It's a pain. If I do it usually is something the character had said in the chapter or a shortened version of that. Also, I don’t know if I have said where the Trikru camp is. Where everything is located and such but the camp is just a Trikru camp. It’s not Polis or TonDC. It’s just a camp that they are residing in as of right now.

Walking alone Raven listens to the crunch of the leaves under her shoes and the gentle voices of those around her. “Ah, sweet camp”, someone says as they walk by. This brings Raven to look up, her eyes going to the outlines of the huts and tents.  _ Home sweet home, _ she thinks.

Seeing the familiar buildings she starts to relax. Raven can almost feel herself sinking into the mattress and falling asleep immediately. She can feel Luna’s warm arms around her and her sweet voice whispering sweet nothings.  _ How good that sounds right now. _

A voice in her head shakes her back to reality.  **_“That won’t happen”_ **

Raven nods in agreement to the voice. It’s not wrong, it won’t happen. She sighs and steps into the camp. Once inside the camp, she spots the golden wolf. Clarke’s wolf doesn’t exactly blend in, neither does Clarke when in human form. Raven eyes the wolf whose head is hanging in defeat. “Forget sweet nothings”, Raven whispers.

“Looking lonely over here”

Clarke knows that voice. She lifts her fluffy wolf head and looks at the approaching Latina.

“I know you don’t wanna talk right now and that’s fine but would you wait outside that hut over there?”

She looks in the direction Raven points. She points at a hut that Clarke doesn’t recognize. She assumes it’s new and must have some purpose. Clarke nods.

**********

Raven glares at the parts in the car engine. She’s been tinkering with the stubborn engine for the last week or so and still can’t figure it out. She’s figured, and brought back, before the mushroom cloud inventions. She had successfully gotten them working and now the Trikru use them like they’ve been around for ages. She’s brought back clocks and showers, even toasters. “And I can't figure out a stupid car!”, she growls out in frustration.

The only reason Raven bothers with the stupid car is because of her ‘have to have my hands doing something’ trouble. If her hands aren’t messing with something then she gets in trouble. Even Luna demands her hands do something at all times. It’s led to some interesting moments.

Thinking of Luna has Raven remembering why she is getting mad over a car instead of talking to her best friend who stands outside.  _ Where is she? _ Raven looks around the hut full of junk, as Luna calls it.

Focusing back on the car Raven goes back to waiting. She finds time passes by slowly when she’s waiting. The sounds of her growling and cursing in frustration fill the hut. In the background, a crimson clock marks every second that passes by.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Ti-

“Raven?”, Luna steps into the hut with caution. She’s never been in the hut considering Raven demanded she stays out of the hut. She’s seen it once and voiced her criticizing opinion. Since then she wasn’t allowed in, not that she wanted to enter anyway. “Holy fuck, did this place get messier?”

Raven rolls her eyes. “It’s nice to see you too, Sonic”

Luna shakes her head. She ignores the nickname Raven has for her. Cautiously she reaches out and touches a wire that hangs from the roof. “Why is it so-”

“Messy? You know that answer”, Raven walks around the car so she can see her mate. “It’s an organized chaos, I promise”

_ Bull. _ Luna doesn’t want to say the thought to Raven’s face so she keeps it to herself. “You wanted to talk about Clarke and Lexa?”

“I mean . . . I didn’t- if you do- I won’t oppose”

“Alright, let me guess. You feel as though their situation is our ‘problem’, for better words, so you wanna help. What do you suppose we do?” Raven’s silence is the only response she needs. A smile pulls at her lips as she shakes her head. “Quick to talk but not quick to think”

“I’m sorry, I know we have some issues of our own and that it’s not our ‘problem’ so we have nothing to worry about, y’know? But it’s like-”

Luna has to cut Raven off. She can stand many of the things Raven does. From blowing things up to her in the moment choices. Her rambling was not one of the things. At times it was cute but most of the time it led to Raven scolding herself and blaming herself. “Y’know”, she begins, “I’m this camp’s therapist. I deal with physical problems here and there, sprinkle some emotional problems and you got my ‘job’. I never knew how I got this job considering how close I am to Heda. You’d assume me to be her General or something”

“You’re the healer”

Luna smiles at this. She will never tire of Raven giving her more credit than she deserves. “That’s Nico”, she politely reminded her. “I always tell people you have two options. Sit back and watch while praying for the result you want to come rolling around. Or you can do something. So I ask you Mrs. Raven Reyes”, Luna looks her mate in the eyes. “Do you want to sit back and wait or do something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the chapter is short. I felt I had to put something out and this was the only part of the story I was sure of. I kinda have to be careful with this since it’s part of a series. So . . . but next chapter will be long. It’ll take a while to upload since these chapters are longer than my other fics. Complicated fics like this always have long chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

For the last 30 minutes, Clarke has been staring at the ground. The 30 minutes feel closer to an hour or more, but she knows it hasn’t been that long. SHe assumes time is passing so slow because of who she stands in front of. The one and only Alexandria Woods.  _ Could things be any more awkward? _

The two mates stand across from one another in awkward silence. Their eyes are on the ground, both refusing to look at the other.

Clarke had lost her patience first. She shows this by tapping her toes together.  _ Where is Raven? _ She asks herself for the 100th time. She knows the answer to that question. From outside the hut, she can hear whispers.  _ Raven, _ she pleads.  _ Hurry. _

Lexa, on the other hand, is great at waiting. She was taught patience at a young age and it’s stuck with her since. One look at Clarke and she knows the blonde is wishing, hoping, praying to get away from her. The feet tapping and refusal to look at her gives Clarke away. She knows Clarke isn’t trying to be rude.  _ Are we really that awkward? _ “Klark”

She hears her name. She knows who it comes from. It was the way Lexa said her name. Nervously she glances at Lexa. “Yes?”

“You look nice”

“Um . . .”, she eyes her outfit. “It’s just a simple outfit. I tossed it on before I left camp”

“Yeah”, Lexa nods. “Yeah, I guess it is”

“Thank you”, Clarke says after a moment’s hesitation.

Lexa looks at her mate. She gets a strong urge to hug the blonde. When Clarke says ‘for the compliment’ she realizes she was giving her a dumb look. “Oh, yeah . . . not a problem”

Inside the hut, Raven is tilting her head back and forth. Her mind runs over Luna’s words several times. She knows her answer will determine Luna’s answer, Luna’s want to do what Raven wants. She could turn on the waterworks if Luna were to say no but she hasn’t stooped that low. When she looks at Luna she sees the Alpha will wait forever for an answer but her patience will run out. “Alright”, Raven nods. “I uh, I feel like they’ll sit and wait”

“You’re right”, Luna says in a monotone voice. Her eyes bore into Raven as she waits for a more ‘appropriate’ answer.

_ Not good enough. _ “Our friends”, she gives it a second go, “long time friends are on the brink of never talking again . . . that can’t happen”

_ She’s not wrong. _

“I think I may know how to help but I have to get Clarke to trust me . . . truly trust me”

Giving her mate one last look she finally shows some emotion in her eyes. “Aren’t you in a rush?”, she teases, meaning it as a joke.

Raven doesn’t respond. Her eyes wrinkle in the corner, a sign of small joy, other than that she gives no reaction. She crosses her arms. “Course I’m in a rush”, Raven’s voice is low to the point Luna has to come closer to hear. “Clarke- she is . . . she has to- ugh, forget it”

_ She is? _ Knowing there are better things to worry about Luna pushes the words to the back of her mind for a later, future subject. She knows Raven is holding something back in the favor of the blonde.

“I need you to stay with Lexa in her tent”, she quickly continues before Luna can object, “just for a few nights, I hope”

Luna’s joy she found in the strange conversation is now gone. She wants to object and say no but she can see the desperation in Raven’s eyes. Raven rarely begged for things. “Fine”, she lowers her eyes to the ground. “If you feel that is the next necessary step then whatever”

“Thank you, I’m sure this will all blow over and we’ll be back to normal before you know it”

“How-”

“And if it doesn’t I’ll have Clarke play the card that’ll make everything go away”

“Card?”

“You’ll see”, Raven smiles. “Everything will be ok”

The hut door swings open. Clarke feels Lexa grab her wrist as she’s pulled away from the swinging door. The door shakes from the impact of hitting the wall. Both mates are shocked it didn’t fall off its hinges.

Luna walks out, a frown on her face. She doesn’t bother looking at Clarke or Lexa. That doesn’t stop Clarke from seeing the anger in her eyes, the anger directed at her.

_ Shit. _

Luna glances at Lexa. “Shall we go?”

With sad and worried eyes Clarke watches the pair walk away.  _ What do I do now? _

**********

Raven walks around the hut corner and through their bedroom door. Luna looks over many outfits. “That’s all you need?”. With Luna giving no response Raven continues. “Luna”, she approaches her mate cautiously, “hey”

“Yes”, Luna growls. “That’s all I need”. Seeing Raven take a small step away breaks Luna’s heart. She didn’t mean to sound so venomous, she knew she shouldn’t be mad at Raven or anyone for that matter. With a potential war having just ended she’s still on edge. “Raven-”

“It’s fine”

They stand in silence, both of them wanting to say everything but chose to say nothing. Raven starts helping Luna fold her clothes.

“Luna-”

**_“-don’t let us end up like them”, her wolf voices what she couldn’t. Deep chocolate eyes belonging to a silver wolf stare at Raven’s wolf. They stare at her before nodding to the best of their ability. “I won’t”_ **

“Promise?”

Luna nods, pulling Raven into a hug. They both nuzzle into one another’s necks to get as close to one another as possible. “I promise and if everything goes right we’ll want to be like them cause they’ll be back to loving one another”

“Have they ever openly loved one another?”

“Yeah, of course. Lexa was all over Clarke and within what? Two weeks? They’ll be fucking one another day and night”

Raven snorts. “I’d rather not imagine my best friend fucking her mate”

Sitting outside in the cold night air had taken its obvious toll on Clarke. She was freezing, her teeth close to chattering. She felt like she was sitting in the Arctic or something. Not that sitting in the arctic would be a big difference from day weathering.  _ Is the Arctic still cold? _ She didn’t care enough to ask anyone around.

As the cold gets worse she starts shivering. She had sat on a relatively warm log but the warmth is long gone at this point. Either around Clarke was either freezing or below freezing, both things she didn’t like.

_ I forgot winter exists, _ she hugs her legs in an attempt to keep herself warm. Back on the Ark, they taught them weather and seasons despite doubting winter was a thing with the radiation and affect on Earth. Surprise, surprise, the teachers were wrong . . . wouldn’t be the first time.

“Hey”. Raven approaches her childhood friend from the front. She was hoping Clarke would seek her out herself but seeing as the blonde would rather freeze she knew she’d have to step in. “It’s cold out here, huh?”

“Y-yeah”

“Do you want to get something warm to drink?”

“I mean . . . yes, please. Does Luna mind?”

“I’ll explain later”

Clarke gives it a thought before shrugging it off. She stands up, brushing dirt off as she does. With her no longer huddling up for warmth the cold quickly hugs her. She whimpers at the cold biting her nose and fingers. Raven notices this but chooses not to tease.

“Once we get inside you’ll warm up like nothing”. Flashing a reassuring smile, she walks off.

She follows Raven across the camp and to a fairly large hut she and Luna share. It looks like every other hut so she’s not sure how Raven knows it’s hers. When she does walk in a leaf smacks her in the face. She recoils back, a low growl shaking the back of her throat.

“Relax”, Raven moves the leaf aside and smiles. “It’s just a leaf. You’re so defensive”

Ignoring the statement Clarke looks around the hut. She can see plants of all types. Of course, she doesn’t know the names despite Luna taking time to teach her a while back. She can now understand why Luna knew them so well.  _ She must be a fan. _ Despite her failure to know the names, she does recognize a few plants. “Wow”

Raven gives Clarke one last look before turning away. She makes her way past plants and over to a strove where tea sits in a kettle. “Like the plants?”

“It’s um . . . stylish?”

Clarke could never see her and Lexa owning so many plants. She and Lexa,  _ is that even an option? _

Despite the plants, she does like the living room. It gives off nice and cozy vibes. A brown sofa with four seats, a coffee table matching its color sat in front of it. A black and white pillow stuck out like a sore thumb on one side of the sofa. The walls were white, recently painted Clarke could tell. Pictures hung on the walls with black frames.

“Yeah, Luna likes the plants. She’s always bringing in the new plants and taking out the old”, Raven shrugs. “I think she uses some of them to do medicine-related stuff. I don’t know . . . the newest is that little one on the table”

Sure, Clarke doesn’t know her plants but she can admire them. She moves over to the coffee table where a little plant sits. She intended to look at the plant but a framed picture on the coffee table takes her attention.

The picture is of Raven and Luna, of course. They stand in front of a waterfall that Clarke recognizes.  _ Have I been there? _ Looking at the photo brings a longing for Lexa. “You two look so happy”, she whispers. She looks at Raven, “you brought back cameras?”

“Somewhat, they were never gone, to begin with”

_ I don’t have a single photo with Lexa. Would Lexa like photos? _ “That plant is cute”, she brings the conversation to a more comfortable topic. She touches the leaves with a gentleness she wasn’t aware she had with recent events going on.

“He is”. Raven walks over with a cup of tea. “I call him Stewart Little. The good thing about all these plants is Luna lets me name them. She even uses some of them”, Raven smiles.

Clarke nods. She can tell those two are close and have formed a great relationship over the last month or so. It was that way with her and Lexa, she just hopes there’s doesn’t get worse.

When Clarke looks up she sees Raven looking at her. She seems to be waiting for something. “Thanks for the tea”, Clarke whispers. “It smells just like dad’s”. She takes a long sip from the tea and smiles. “And it tastes just like it”

The two sit in the living room in comfortable silence. Clarke’s mind kept going to obvious problems that should be resolved before the bun in her oven finishes baking. She estimates she has roughly six, maybe eight weeks to figure shit out before she starts showing. Once she starts showing she’ll have to make big decisions. She’s still not sure if Lexa wants pups.

Meanwhile, Raven thought about how to start a casual conversation. She needed to bring Lexa up but any topic with Lexa was destined to end. The last thing she wanted was to scare Clarke off.  _ I hope things are going better with Luna. _

“Alright”, Luna glares at Lexa. “Eat willingly or forcefully, either way, you are eating”. When Lexa doesn’t move, Luna lets out a frustrated growl. “Alexandria Woods, you-”

“-suck at nursing”, Lexa mumbles.

“Wha- I’m not here to baby you, Lexa. I’m here to make sure you survive long enough for your relationship to heal”, Luna slides over the bowl. “Now eat”

“Not hungry”

“Yes you are”

“No, I’m not”

“Yes-”

“No”, Lexa stands.

Luna lets her walk away, her eyes glaring holes into the Alpha’s back. She knows Lexa notices but pays no mind to such silly things.  _ Why did I agree to this? _

After thinking and two refills of tea Raven decides to wing it. She sets her cup down and smiles at Clarke. “So . . . you and Lexa?”. Raven fears she has overstepped when Clarke doesn’t respond. The blonde takes a long sip from her cup, her blue eyes staring into Raven’s brown eyes. She begins to freak Raven out when she doesn’t blink. “Cl-”, the blonde holds up a hand cutting her off.

Finally blinking she looks away, her eyes focused on the ground. “I knew things were too peaceful”

Raven wasn’t sure how to respond to that. She knew Clarke wouldn’t want to talk about it or anything. Sighing, Raven leans back. Her eyes go to Clarke’s soft-looking lips before roaming over her body.  _ No wonder Lexa loves her so much. _ To Raven, Clarke comes off as soft and sweet, which she is when she’s happy. The Omega’s scent is calming and brings peaceful images to Raven’s mind. She has been told the scent often goes with the mate’s scent. Some say you can paint an image if they are true mates.

“I’m sorry”, she finally sighs. “If you don’t want to-”

“What about us?”. Clarke had cut her off not wanting to hear some unneeded apology. She knew the conversation would arise at some point. Though, she wasn’t expecting this soon.

“Nothing . . . it’s just when you were gone I would visit Lexa. Rarely but I still visited. Your guy’s tent is nice and neat. I could tell it was nice and homey, just right for the two of you. Your scent still lingered in there, some objects absorbed your scent”. Clarke blinks at Raven wondering where this is going. “I once asked Lexa about the tent and layout, seeing as it was just another tent, not her real home so why rearrange it as though it was your home?”

Clarke looks around Raven’s tent. “A bit hypocritical, don’t you think?”. Raven snorts at that. Both of them were aware the Grounders didn’t live in this camp, or their Grounder mates didn’t. At some point, they would the week-long trek over to Polis where they supposedly actually lived.

“Y’know what she told me? She said, so proud and certain, ‘I like it, reminds me of her. She came up with the design and I won’t change a thing about it’. I didn’t say anything else, couldn’t say anything else. Not like I was judging since I’m the person with a million plants”

Clarke doesn’t respond. She’d forgotten her and Lexa redid the tent. It was fun, they shared laughs, kisses, and looks. She felt carefree on that day.

“I just . . . I know you hate for whatever reason, one I will not pry on, but she missed- no, misses you. Right now she probably wants to hug and kiss you. Say a million things. I know it’s not my place but if it’s not too much trouble maybe when you are ready, talk to her? Sneak a hug or two in?”

No response. Clarke takes several sips of tea to give herself some time to respond. She knows Raven doesn’t mean any harm, she’s just trying to help. “Alright, I’ll think about it. But Raven, when did you get so . . .”

“So?”, she eyes Clarke. “Housewifey? Smart?”. She doesn’t need confirmation to know that’s what Clarke wanted to ask. “I’m not so sure. After I came here I had nothing to do, nothing I wanted to do. Luna let me stay with her and I started calling this place home. Lexa wouldn’t let me tinker with inventions quite yet so I cleaned around the tent and did this and that. Just keeping myself distracted”. Raven laughs. “Yeah, it was hard but oh so worth it. Luna was already working with Lexa. They discussed several plans. Lexa had more of the ‘let’s just fucking kill them’ plans and Luna was more ‘strategy, Lexa. Strategy’. I had nothing to contribute so I sat back and helped when I could”

“Let’s just fucking kill them”. Clarke laughs, a genuine smile tugging at her lips. “Sounds like Lexa”. She can feel her cheeks warm up as she thinks about her mate. “Y’know… Lexa and I didn’t have much time together. Let alone fun times but she tried to make things count. She took me on a date”, Clarke sighs. “It was a nice date. That was the night I got pregnant or knotted. I didn’t know she knotted me though. It was a last-minute date too”

Raven smiles. “She sounds like she loves you”

“Yeah, that much was obvious. I could tell” Clarke leans back letting silence overcome them.

“Hey, Cl-”

“Mreow”

She immediately stiffens at the strange noise. Searching the hut she tries to find the noise. “What the hell”, she huffs.

“Relax, it’s just Haumea”

White whiskers are the first to appear around the couch. Next a cream-colored siamese makes an appearance. It looks up at Clarke with newfound interest. The cat has orange where the brown of a siamese would be. “Haum- what?”

“It’s a Hawaiin name”

“When and where did you get a cat?”   
“Luna gifted it to me a while back. They’re more common than you think. You just have to search in the right places at the right time. She had told me it was believed to hold many great powers. Not just due to her color or the fact she’s a siamese. I guess she had this feeling about Haumea”, Raven sets her glass down. “Let me feed her then I’ll show you where you can sleep”

“Sleep?”

“Yes, you are staying here and Luna will sleep with Lexa. Give the two of you some space while you figure . . . whatever out”

Clarke stares down at the cat. It looks her dead in the eyes, its tail violently moving back and forth. It’s light blue eyes are pretty but they freak her out, yet she can’t look away. “You’re a funny looking thing”

She slightly tilts her head before dramatically turning and walking away. “Meow!”

Finally, alone Clarke gets comfortable on the couch. She hugs her knees and places her head on them.  _ This is so wrong. I feel like I’m imposing on Raven and Luna’s relationship. _ She finally understands why Luna was glaring at her earlier. She would be mad too, Lexa isn’t easy to deal with. She’s stubborn, headstrong, and determined.

With Haumea fed Raven walks back into the living room. She can see the thoughts get to Clarke as her eyes droop with sadness.  _ Distract her, gotta distract her. _

She approaches Clarke, slight shock on her face when the blonde doesn’t seem to notice her. “Hey”, she says. “It’ll be just like old times”. She leans over, her head tilted so she can look into Clarke’s eyes. “That sounds fun, right?”

With Raven back, Clarke looks up. Her blue eyes settle on Raven’s facial features. “Yeah, I guess”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haumea - Hawaiin goddess (going off google, I’m not Hawaiin. I’m French) of fertility and childbirth  
> I made Haumea a siamese since they are said to bring good luck. I can’t remember why he’s orange though . . . doesn’t matter, she won’t make many (or any) appearances. I think I added her to nod at a problem that may come in the future in this fic. It may lead to the big problem in this fic . . . I’m not sure.  
> Also, the next chapter should be up sometime later today. It's short. If I finish the one after the next I may upload it today or Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

**********

Clarke likes Raven’s bedroom. She found the design to be interesting and match the rest of the hut. She’s glad Raven isn’t one of those people where each room has its own design. The main theme was the plants that tied everything together. Raven’s bedroom walls were white and the floor was a light brown hardwood. The bed was also white. It had a rim in the shape of a square hanging above it where the light was. Vines grew on the rim hiding the light well but that didn’t stop the room from lighting up. The vines had started growing on the light and down the rim.

The bed had a white blanket and sheets. The frame was a black that reminded Clarke of a familiar wolf’s pelt. Above the bed was a window. It lacked the usual blinds most windows had.

On the walls were shelves that had small plants or objects on them. That was Clarke’s favorite part of the whole room. You could tell they managed to store memories over the small amount of time they had been together.

“Huh”, she says, taking everything in one last time.

“More plants, I know”, Raven smiles. She heads over to the closet and pulls out one blanket and two pillows. “Alright, these are here if you wish to sleep on the couch or want your own blanket if you do decide to sleep on the bed with me. I don’t mind sharing the bed with you since we’re childhood friends who have bathed together but, uh, you can sleep where you feel comfortable”

Clarke nods. She hasn’t thought ahead of where she was going to sleep. She doesn’t think too much about it as she watches all of Raven’s moments. Raven sets the blankets and pillows down on the end bed ottoman. She had folded them. Based on smell Clarke can tell she’s washed them recently.

Haumea, who Clarke didn’t hear walk in, jumps onto the ottoman. Her tail neatly folds over her paws as she licks at her chest. Raven laughs. “That’s not for you silly kitty” She then looks at Clarke. “I’m going to change. I’ll be in the bathroom if you need me” With that Raven walks away, disappearing behind a thick curtain of vines.

_ So that’s the bathroom? _ If the living was full of plants she would hate to see the bathroom.  _ But I am curious. _ In the end, she decides curiosity would have to wait as she needs some sleep. “Hey, Hamama” The cat’s blue eyes glare at her. “Those are my blankets”

Haumea blinks. She doesn’t seem to understand the simple words Clarke speaks.

“Get off”, she growls, pushing her off the blankets. The cat gives one last cold stare, not blinking once. His eyes hold zero emotion. “You creepy cat”

**********

Flopping onto the bedspread Raven lets out a deep sigh. She had just helped Clarke get settled on the couch which was harder than she thought. The blonde was real picky and demanded Haumea not be in the same room. Apparently, the cat freaks her out. Other than that the day hadn’t gone too bad. Of course, it could’ve gone better.

“Mreow”

Lifting her head from Luna’s pillow Raven looks at her little feline companion. “Hey sweetie, c’mon, I guess we’re bunking together since Clarke chose the couch”

The cat gives Raven a slow blink, which she doesn’t completely understand why she does her. Sometimes she wishes her cat was maybe a pomeranian or small dog if those still exist. She can understand dog/wolf behavior better than cat behavior.

For Raven, the idea of sleep seemed like a foreign idea. Clarke had passed out as soon as she was comfortable. That left Raven to lie in her bed staring at the ceiling as she listened to the purr of her cat. Her mind ran at a thousand miles. Some thoughts were important and others were random ideas. She would shake her head to get rid of those thoughts. It never worked though.

Sighing, she looks at her cat. “How can you sleep so soundly?”

The cat opens one eye, gives her a curious and gentle look, then closes his eyes again.

“Course”

With the silence, her thoughts come racing back. She thinks back to Clarke’s reaction to Lexa. She can hear the threatening growl when Clarke thought of Lexa. She can see Lexa’s shock, the sadness in her usual stony, cold eyes.  _ Poor Lexa. _ “It’s not like Clarke hasn’t growled”, she voices her ideas to the still cat, “let alone threaten people before but to react that way to her mate . . . it seems wrong” She turns to Haumea. “You wouldn’t hiss at me, huh?”

She gets no reaction as Haumea lifts her head, her eyes staring past the bedroom curtain. She yawns then lays her head back down.

In the distance, there’s a silent click of the front door closing. Her first thought is danger but a sweet voice calling out to her ruins that idea.

“Raven?”

Raven is happy for a visitor and a distraction. She leaves her room a little too happy. By the hut door is Lexa. Luna has moved over to the kitchen counter to comfortably lean against it. “Luna, wha-”

She puts her finger to her lips silencing Raven. With a slight tilt of her head, she motions to the couch. A slight snore comes from the couch reminding Raven of her temporary roommate. “She wanted to sleep on the couch?”

“I guess”

Lexa finally makes a move. She pushes away from the door, her legs heavy with resistance. She walks over to the brown coffee table to look at the new small plant. “A new one”, she whispers so low that only she can hear. The plants in the hut always gave her a sense of calmness, that’s why she loved Raven and Luna’s layout. They had offered her a few plants but Lexa always rejected the offer.

When she crouches by the table her eyes go over to the still face of her mate. She looks peaceful, all weight on her shoulders seemingly gone. Lexa would carry the weight if she wasn’t part of it. Despite Clarke’s peacefulness, she knows it’s only a matter of seconds before it breaks. She only has to narrow her eyes to imagine the demons swimming behind those eyes.

“She can’t sleep by herself”, she looks at Raven. “I didn’t know her for too long but I do know there needs to be another person near for her to sleep . . . like in the room”

Raven nods to this. “Was it always like that?”

“I don’t know”

“She used to love sleeping alone”, Raven whispers. She recalls Clarke’s stubbornness when it came to sharing beds during sleepovers. A faint smile paints her lips at the small memories.

“You can leave her here, you’ve known her longer than me. She’ll just wake up screaming and crying” Lexa looks at Raven. Her eyes hold no hate or anger towards the Beta.

**********

Raven had talked to Luna for half an hour before she left. She managed to sneak a kiss goodbye to Luna when Lexa wasn’t looking. With her goodbyes said to both Alpha she went towards her room, only stopping when Lexa’s warning, or suggestion, had come to mind. Even remembering those words she had shrugged it off.

She grew to regret this when Clarke woke up screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won’t be an update till late Wednesday. Even that is pushing it. Busy schedule and such.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I won't update till Wednesday, that is still the case. However, I noticed the next two chapters were short and said 'fuck it' and quickly typed them out. Now I'm writing out other chapters and deciding where the story is going. I have plenty of ideas but not quite sure if I can fit it all. I did say the story was a filler chapter due to how many stories and conflicts it may have. I'm still not sure.

Lexa had passed out instead of falling asleep. Last she remembered she had passed out on the table. She knew she wasn’t asleep for more than five minutes and she woke up screaming. She was covered in sweat but cared very little for that as something seemed off. Something wasn’t right to her and it showed.

As soon as she woke up her wolf was on the defense, it growled at nothing and whimpered for the presence of its mate. Their mate.  _ Nightmare, _ she lies back down. She knows Clarke must’ve woken up screaming upsetting her wolf.  _ I warned Raven. _

Clarke’s eyes were wide as she looked around the tent. She knew she couldn’t sleep alone, even if she isn’t alone and won't be for the next 8 months. There was also Raven who was in the next room.

Taking a deep breath Clarke gets off the couch. When she does she finds herself wanting to leave the hut and find Lexa but something held her back. Someone held her back. Seeing as being in Lexa’s arms wasn’t an option right now she turned to Raven’s room. “Raven?”, she asks.

Raven, who still hasn’t fallen asleep, heard Clarke wake up. She wasn’t exactly silent. Knowing her friend would seek her out she scooted over, kicking Haumea off the bed as she did. “Welcome”, she yawns.

Clarke grunts as a response. She climbs into the bed, her front to Raven. Raven was also facing her. Her eyes were cloudy with sleep.

As soon Clarke’s head touches the pillow she’s fast asleep.

Raven stares at Clarke. She admires the way the blonde had fallen asleep so fast despite her recent nightmare. She can also see how lost and scared she appears even in her sleep.  _ I should be more concerned about that. _ She hates how wrong she was about Clarke sleeping in her hut and away from Lexa. How foolish she was to think it would help.

**_“It’s only been one day!”_ **

Raven gives the thought one more thought before sighing with defeat.  _ I only have to worry about Clarke. Luna has Lexa. _

November 23rd, 5057

*Seven Weeks*

Raven’s not quite sure how the day will go. She had several dreams about it last night and several nightmares. Her dreams all summed up to one thing, the good thing.

Clarke will realize how much she needs Lexa and they get together with no persuasion needed.

Her nightmares ended in the same way, a different sad way. Clarke never forgives Lexa, she runs off and is never seen again.

It’s not that Raven should care too much which option happens. As long as Clarke is happy then she is too. Then there’s the logic factor. Clarke is eighteen going onto nineteen in ten months. She’s pregnant and most Omegas, especially young, should want an Alpha to protect them and their pups. For that reason, she cares. She cares for the safety of the unborn pup and her friend. If she runs off, what happens to the baby?

**_“You could ask your friend”_ **

She nods to this. She’s well aware the whole ask and get your answer ‘option’ is always there but would Clarke be willing to answer? With how things are going she highly doubts that.

Slipping on her shirt she looks over her shoulder and at the sleeping blonde. She looks peaceful as her chest rises and falls in steady breaths. She’s only shown interest in sleeping for the last week. Of course, last week Clarke had been a crying mess. Raven knows she sleeps to avoid the emotions.

**Turning off the burner Raven stares at the four pieces of french toast on a plate. She was satisfied with them since she never made the food before. Sure, she’s watched over Luna’s shoulders plenty of time but she never paid any attention let alone had a go at it. “Not only good at cars”, she laughs to herself. She ignores the stack of pans and the mess on the counters as she walks over to the table. She’ll have to steal one of Lexa’s maids so they can clean her hut.**

**“Alright”. Raven places the food on the table. She gives it one more look over before heading to her bedroom. Much to her surprise, Clarke was nowhere to be seen. There was only one way out of the hut, well one obvious way out, and that was the front door. “Clarke?”**

**No response.**

**“Hey, Clarke. You in the bathroom?”**

**A loud sob from the bathroom answers her question. Raven approaches the door with caution. When she knocks it's as light as a feather. “You ok?”**

**“No”, Clarke sobs back. She wipes at her eyes, mentally cursing at herself for starting her day like this.**

**“Wanna talk about it?”** **_I’m not great at this._ **

**“No!”**

**“Alright”, Raven steps away. “You come out when you’re ready. I’m going to be at the table”. She sits down with a heavy sigh.** **_This is going to be harder than I thought._ ** ****

“Nope”, she whispers. “She will not answer the questions”


	6. What Could've Been

One week.

One week since Clarke had left the Skaikru camp.

One week since Abby was told off by her daughter in front of not only Skaikru but Trikru too.

One week since she trudged home knowing she had officially lost everything. Those were the words she used.

**“I’ve lost everything”, Abby had said. She was staring at an empty wine glass. She would fill it if the wine bottle wasn’t empty and her firth bottle. She would laugh at the fact that she hasn’t drunk out of the glass, only the bottle.**

**Wine glasses were for celebration. Bottles were for defeat.**

**Behind her, a calming pheromone was being produced. She knew who it was. It was the only person she would let in her bedroom, beside Clarke.**

**“Jake”, she growled. Her nails dug into the glass willing it to shatter. “Knock those smells off”**

**He stopped immediately. He intended to never anger his mate and she knows that. “I’m sorry”**

**Abby listened to her mate shuffling his feet on the hardwood floor. Hearing those noises reminded her of a distant memory years ago.**

“Mommy”

**She could almost hear Clarke’s small toddler voice.**

“Mommy”, her feet had started shuffling on the floor. “I’m scared”

**“Why’d you have to leave?”, she whispered.**

**Jake took this moment to try and calm his mate in another way. “She’ll come back” Instead of calming Abby it only angered her more. His attempt was answered by a growl.**

**“Jake”**

**“Yes?”**

**“Strip”**

The rest was a faint memory.

Shaking her head free of that ‘distant’ memory Abby gazes into a room. The room that used to bring her excitement to the point she was giddy like a school kid on a field trip.

She looks at the walls. The grey walls with empty picture frames waiting to hold memories that would never come. Then there’s the Ark like wall that reminds Abby of simpler times. Before all the shit had happened. Everything in the room reminds her of what she could’ve had.

Her sigh is heavy as she looks at the space wall, grey crib, the white carpet. “What happened”, she whispers. “Where did I go wrong?”

A new maid, the one who has replaced Margaret, cautiously approaches Abby. “Alpha, what do you want us to do with this room?”

Abby takes the decor in one last time before looking away from her grandchild’s room. “Leave it. Leave it for now”

The maid nods even if Abby can’t see her.

With the maid gone Abby steps into the small room. As she’s looking around she imagines all the happy memories that could’ve happened. She can imagine a blonde-haired toddler running around. She would pick up toys and give them names. She would play with them with a huge smile on her face.

She can see the girl laughing as her mom snuggles her. The toddler would remain oblivious of who her real dad was as she hugged a very happy Wells.

Turning Abby looks at the stairs, a faint smile on her lips.

She can see the blonde toddler running down the stairs to greet Abby every morning. “Be careful”, Clarke would say as she followed her down the stairs. She would smile at her daughter in her new dress that was Clarke’s years ago.

Tears sting Abby’s eyes as she hears the distant squeal of an excited toddler when Jake pulls out a puppy. The puppy would grow to be the girl’s best friend.

_ All that, _ she looks at the ground, no longer willing to think about memories.  _ Is what could’ve been. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . that’s what’s been going on with Abby. Not sure what Margaret is doing and Abby imagining Clarke’s kid as a girl doesn’t mean it will be a girl. I’m still deciding gender and what 100 characters I will choose as the name or for him/her to take after. The options should be obvious.


	7. Chapter 7

November 23rd, 5057

Raven walks into the bedroom for the second time today. Her heart fell when she saw Clarke was still buried under the blankets. “Clarke”, she whined. She had woken the blonde up an hour ago. She promised to climb out of bed and get ready for the day yet here she was. “Rise and shine”.

There’s no response as the blonde burrows into the pillows she has pulled under the blanket.

“Hey!”, Raven exclaims. “Get up. You’re not staying here all day”

There was a yawn that sounded like wood scraping along with the concrete. “Why not?”

“Why- did you just ask that!”

Silence.

Raven, having enough of everything, grabs onto the blanket and tugs. “I said”, she tugs. “Rise”, another tug. “And shine!”. With one last tug, the blanket is pulled off Clarke.

Clarke curls into herself trying to capture any of the disappearing warmth. She lies in her underwear only. “I already told you”, she growls. “I’m not hungry so go away!”

Raven blinks at Clarke. She questions when her friend undressed and how Raven didn’t notice. “Usually I would say ‘ok, go back to sleep’ but you are pregnant so you’re eating every last ounce on your plate”. Frustrated she grabs onto Clarke’s leg and pulls her out of the bed.

Clarke grumbles about it being bright and something about sleep. Raven doesn’t care enough to find out what it was, she said. “Just let me rot”, the blonde whines.

“Clarke, I know you think life is against you but it’s not. It isn’t”.  _ Most of her problems would be solved if she would talk to Lexa. _ “You may have given up but I haven’t. Not yet and you don’t have to leave the tent just eat something”

**********

A half-naked Clarke pushes away from the table and retreats to the bedroom. She ate close to half of her food before saying she couldn’t eat anymore. Raven tried to get her to eat one more bite but she spits it out every time. Raven listens as she crawls back into the bed to waste the day away.

_ Great, _ she thinks. When she hears a light snore Raven starts her day. She cleans up the kitchen, waters the plants, and feeds Haumea. “Alright pretty kitty, I’m going to see Luna. You behave”

“Mew”

Giving the siamese one last pat on the head Raven leaves her hut. She heads to the tower knowing Luna would be up there with Lexa. They always seem to be working on something no matter the situation. Well, Lexa does anyway. Luna was there for support which Lexa needed the most right now.

Raven hadn’t seen Luna in three days. She was going to stay away when she heard Lexa was having a rough time but the urge to be near her mate was getting stronger.

Ever since Raven showed up she noticed one thing and was sure of it. Lexa is the type of leader who works. Whose nose is buried in her work 24/7. It seemed that way. She’s never seen Lexa run as a wolf for the hell of it or even relax. She assumed with Clarke back things would change but she was wrong. Wrong.  _ If Clarke was loving to her would Lexa have time for her? _

**_“Things will change. We just have to talk to Clarke”._ **

_ That’ll take time. _

“Morning”. Raven steps into Lexa’s office. She always loved Lexa’s office or the design anyway. It wasn’t extravagant or anything fancy but it was so Lexa. It seemed to stick to the brown office like the decor.

Lexa doesn’t spare Raven a glance as she scribbles away on something. “Morning”, she grumbles.

“Hey sweetie”. Luna stands up and walks over to Raven. “Everything ok… you know over there”

“Is she um”, Raven glances at Lexa. “Is she mad at me?”

“It’s a long story”

“A story I’m willing to hear”

Luna glares at Raven. “Raven”, she warns.

“Luna”

**_A silver wolf nudges Raven’s red wolf. “She could sense Clarke had a nightmare. She’s not happy about that so not mad at you”_ **

“She’s sleeping”, Raven acts as though Luna didn’t say anything. “You know who”, she whispers. Her eyes nervously glance at Lexa who has stopped writing. 

“Gah!”, she tosses her pencil. “I can’t do this!”

“I have Indra doing all the work”, Luna says knowing Raven has questions. “Lexa isn’t in the mindset. Since the day began she’s been doing connect the dots and word crosses”

In the corner, Raven can see a pile of pencils that are slowly building up. “Not doing so well?”

“Nope, if only Clarke were here. She could handle all of this”, Luna motions to Lexa who uses her nails to scratch into the table.

**_“Isn’t she a ball of joy”, Raven’s wolf grumbles under its breath._ **

**_Luna’s silver wolf turns and bites at the red wolf._ **

_ Just like Luna,  _ Raven prevents a smile from tugging on her lips. “Clarke won’t be much help”

“Uh oh?”

“She’s wasting the day away by napping. I was hoping things were going much better over here”

“Sorry to disappoint”. Luna walks over to Lexa. “C’mon, walk around the room at least five times then sit back down”

Grumbling Lexa does as Luna says. “Five times”.

Raven doesn’t have to watch long to see Lexa is going insane. She assumed things are harder for Lexa than Clarke since Clarke is a few tents away but she can’t do anything. Lexa was going insane when Clarke was gone. She would sit in her office doing nothing. She would scratch up her arms and mumble things. She’s better now, no longer scratches herself but I’d say her mind is going insane faster.

_ Fifty, fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-three, fifty fi- _

Angry, Lexa growls at herself. She backpacks to the beginning of her little ‘walk’ and starts walking again. Her steps are slow and careful as she counts them. “One, two…”

**_“She’s a tent away”_ **

**Shut up.**

“Five, six…”

**_“We could see and talk to her”._ **

**Shut it!**

“Ten, eleven…”

**_“This is stupid”._ **

**I know it is!**

She can feel her nails digging into her palms as she walks. It hurts but she doesn’t stop. Pain is the only way she knows she’s not dead. If she continues to feel pain then she can keep moving towards something. Anything. 

Clarke had heard Raven leave the hut. She got used to the sound of the door closing at least a thousand times a day. Raven seemed to always be coming and going. It annoyed Clarke at first as she would try to sleep the day away but now she doesn’t sleep the day away. Instead, she lies face down on the bed thinking over her life and decisions.

While she thought one leg would hang over the side of the bed. The tip of her toes barely touched the ground. Her arm also hung. This arm she loved to swing back and forth as the motion was calming in a weird way she couldn’t figure out.

Last week her thoughts were on the Skaikru. What the Skaikru are up to now, whether they’ll attack, all their past decisions. The usual thoughts. Clarke found it strange how they approached situations. It was always with anger, as though peace was a foreign idea. But the Trikru were no better. All of them held anger in their eyes to unknown people or objects.

“What is wrong with this world?”, she whispers out loud.

This week her thoughts were focused on two people. A baby she is yet to meet and the parent of this baby. Ever since Clarke was little she had dreamed about having a perfect family. A family that wasn’t always fighting. A family that had a mom’s nose wasn’t buried in work to the point she couldn’t see anything else. A family where the kid felt loved and not like a tool for her parents’ means. Anything but her family.

“Yet here I am”. Clarke rolls over onto her back. She puts her hand up reaching towards nothing. “Jeopardizing all of it before it can begin”

Her hand closed around the air. Strangely enough, she felt like she was holding onto something. LIke there was something left for her to cling onto.

**********

“Alright”, Raven stands up. “I’m going to make sure Clarke isn’t dead. You got everything handled?”

“Yep”

Raven wants to kiss Luna but she knows better. She can’t kiss Luna in front of Lexa. With one last look at Lexa, Raven leaves the office, goes down the stairs and out of the building. When she walks into her but she calls out Clarke’s name. “Clarke?”

No response.

“Are you alive? If I walk in and your-”

A light snore cuts Raven off.

Silently Raven walks into the bedroom. She sees Clarke fast asleep on the bed. She’s shivering because of the lack of clothing she has on. “Of course you didn’t put any more on”. Raven puts another blanket on Clarke before getting ready for bed. She thought she didn’t spend that much time with Luna but she was wrong. She spent the whole day with Luna.  _ That’s fine, _ she tries to make her guilt go away.

Haumea walks into the bedroom, his tail held high like he accomplished something.

“Hey there”, Raven calls him onto her lap. He butts his head against her chin before jumping onto the bed to sleep. She notices he curls into Clarke rather than sleep by Raven.  _ Must be nice, _ she lies down.  _ Only having to worry about where you’ll take your next nap. _

**“It’s your move”**

**The day was like any other day. The sun was out, shining on Lexa and Clarke. They sat in a clearing in the forest hoping to get away from the noise of the camp for one day. It was Clarke’s suggestion and Lexa was more than happy to agree. She would agree to anything Clarke suggested, somewhat. If she wanted to drag her to the sun and back she’d be more than happy to tag along for the journey.**

**“My move?”, Clarke asks. Her blue eyes stared into Lexa’s.**

**Lexa was rendered speechless. She’s seen those eyes so many times yet she feels like she hasn’t seen them in years. Months.**

“Lexa”

**Lexa looked around in obvious confusion. The world around her seemed to flicker like a broken screen. She looked past the trees and the bushes. The scenery behind seemed to disappear.**

“Hey, Lexa”

**_Who?_ ** **she thought.**

“Lexa. Hey Le-”

**“...xa”**

**She looked to her right at the familiar voice.** **_Clarke._ ** **She stared into those hypnotizing eyes. “Yeah?”**

“It’s your move”, the voice had said.

**Lexa shakes her head. She doesn’t want to hear that voice. It’s not Clarke.** **_Go away!_ **

“It’s your move”

**Unknown to Lexa, Clarke had leaned in. She was close enough that Lexa could see her mating mark and the slight purple color it held. “It’s your move”**

Lexa's eyes widen as she sucks in a breath. She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach repeatedly. She sucked in as much air as possible trying to satisfy the burn in her lungs. The burn wouldn’t leave.

“You ok?”

She searched her surroundings for the cause. She was highly disappointed. She sat at the table in her tent. There was a brown and black chess board set in the middle. The chessboard looked familiar yet she couldn’t place it.

“You look tired”. Luna leans in. “Why don’t we go to sleep? Continue this tomorrow?”

She shakes her head not yet ready for sleep. She could use some sleep but she’s afraid of what her dreams hold. How easily they turn into nightmares.

“Lexa, you need sleep”

There’s no response. Lexa looks over her shoulder and at the open tent entrance. She can see the night sky, the faint outline of ‘her’ tree. She remembers sitting under that tree with Clarke. They would play chess and read books, they would talk and laugh. She can almost feel Clarke’s fingers running through her hair as she reads a book. The tiny groan she would let out when a Trigedasleng word came up or the giggle she would release when figuring out the word by herself.

Thinking about Clarke brings up hope. Hope that something good can happen. Like it will happen.  _ Who am I kidding? _ Lexa asks herself. The hope is now gone. It lasted for very little time and that didn’t surprise Lexa.

**_Her wolf whimpers as it lies down. Its head hides under its paws, its green eyes staring into the darkness that surrounds it._ **

Lexa had caught her breath. She no longer felt like her lungs were on fire yet she knew something was wrong. With watery eyes, she looks at Luna. “I miss Clarke”

Luna doesn’t respond, she couldn’t respond. She knows she has zero words that can comfort Lexa. Luna hasn’t gone through a big heartbreak recently. “Alright”, she moves a chess piece. “It’s your move”

November 19th, 5057

Clarke has tried falling asleep several times. She’s finding it to be a bit challenging with how bright the bedroom is. Sure, she loves the decor of the bedroom but the stupid windows are going to kill her. “Ugh”, she groans as she burrows under the blankets for the fifth time today. The time ticks by slowly, too slow for Clarke. “That’s it!”

There was a creak as she climbed out of bed. If she can't get any sleep then she’ll eat a small portion of her breakfast. After eating Clarke hopes the food will make her sleepy. Her plan goes under the bus when she sees zero food on the table. Clarke searches the cabinets for food but there’s nothing.

Raven, who was watching from the couch, speaks up. “We’re out of food”, she sings. She stands up like a lazy cat waking up from a nap. Putting her hair up in a high ponytail she approaches Clarke. “Are you hungry?”

“Food would be nice”

“Well”, Raven slips on her shoes. As she’s tying them she eyes Clarke’s clothes, or very little clothes she has. “Are you planning on leaving the tent-like that or…?”

Clarke tilts her head in visible confusion. “What?”

“I’m sure Lexa would love to see those lovely twins you have but would hate for others to see it. No one loves an angry Alpha”. She stands up and brushes off her knees.

“I look fine”, Clarke growls. “Because I’m not leaving”

“Fine with me. I guess you’re not hungry”

Clarke thinks over the situation. First, she couldn’t sleep because of how bright the room was, she has a feeling the room was built to let in as much light as possible. The second was the empty cabinets and lack of food.  _ I’ve only stayed inside one day, _ she thinks, her eyes narrowing at Raven. “I know what you’re doing”, she finally says after a moment of silence. 

Raven knew the gears would start moving in Clarke’s head. “And what is it I am doing?”. She blinks at Clark with an innocent look on her face.

“Fine”, a low growl shakes Clarke’s throat. “I’m not showering”

“I never commented on your showering, only attire”

There’s no response as Clarke storms into the bedroom. Her anger has risen to the point it risks boiling over the top of her emotional pot. It boils over when she sees the neatly folded clothes on the bathroom counter.  _ Well played little bird, well played. _

She dresses slowly. She wants to keep Raven waiting but she’s also hungry. Once dressed she looks at herself in the mirror. Jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, perfect for the November weather. Reaching up she puts her hair in a quick messy bun.

It’s been close to fifteen minutes since Clarke started changing. Raven knew she was taking her time on purpose. She told herself not to give in and shout at Clarke but she was getting close to the end of her patience. “Clarke!”, she finally snapped. “Are you done yet?”

At that moment Clarke steps out of the bedroom. “Yes”

The two stepped out of the hut. Clarke was happy to be outside, she didn’t want to lie about that, but she hated the fact that to be outside she had to be outside. “It’s so bright”, she whispers, her hand covering her eyes.

“That’s how the sun works”

She ignores Raven. To her left, she sees plenty of places to eat. “Where are we eating?”. There was no response. “Raven?”

“We’re eating out of the breakfast line”

Every morning a breakfast line is formed. It’s a free breakfast that usually brings everyone together. They sit with friends and family and enjoy the morning sun. It wasn’t anything big. Every morning the food places put out their food on a long table. People took their servings and continued with their day.

“Why the breakfast line?”, Clarke whines.

“If you want to live here then you’ll have to do some of the things they do. It may seem strange but the food is as great as ever”

Clarke didn’t complain or whine while they grabbed their servings. When they both had their food they went over to Clarke’s tree.

Raven has noticed the amount of food Clarke had picked. She knew it wasn’t going to be much but she had way less than Raven thought. “Is that all you’re going to eat?”, she asks.

Clarke ignores her as they walk over to the tree. Taking a seat on the grass, Clarke starts eating. She regrets complaining about the food.

Raven stands by Clarke for a second or two before sitting down by her. “Y’know”, she starts. “Both you and Lexa have a strange fascination with this tree”. She gets no response, not like she was expecting one. “When you were gone Lexa would constantly sit under this tree. She wouldn’t do anything though”. This time a grunt is a response she gets. “She would mumble these words. No one ever heard them. As she sat her nails would dig into her palms and her feet would tap. Oh, she was a mess”

Raven could see it now. She could see the grey sky hiding the sun behind its gloom. She could hear the silence of the camp as everyone moved with a strange slowness. Her eyes would go to the tree where Lexa sat.

The brunette would cover her ears with her palms to block out the silence. When that didn’t work she dug her nails into her palms. Raven also questioned that but when she asked Luna she said “childhood”. To this day she still questions it.  _ Maybe that’s why she’s responding to this weird, _ she thinks. 

Looking over at Clarke she sees the blonde’s eyes reveal nothing. “So what’s up with this tree anyway? Is it sacred?”

Clarke sighs. “It’s just a tree. You’re putting way too much thought into this”

“But”, Raven points at another tree. “That’s a tree and you never sat under it. And so is that and that and that. Heck, we’re surrounded by trees. We live in the middle of a forest”. She swats at a mosquito.

“What are you getting at Raven? Spit it out already”

“My point is you and Lexa always sit under this tree. I want to know why”

Clarke looks up at the tree then at Raven. “It’s just a tree, ok?”

Raven can see Clarke has had enough. “Clarke?”

The blonde let out a loud sigh. “What”, she growls.

“Do you remember the big tree back at Skaikru camp?”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Remember how we prevented it from getting torn down? All because we named the tree and liked it, we climbed as high as possible and refused to get down”.

No response.

“Your mom got so mad and started screaming at us to get down. But you being you said-”

“You’re not the boss of me”. Clarke smiles. “Yea, I remember that”

“She got so mad, her face went red. We were such idiots”

“Yeah”

The two look into the distance. “Do you”, Raven looks at Clarke. “Do you ever miss how simple things were back then? Before the whole Trikru war, before we knew there was danger on the planet we call home”

Clarke shrugs. “I don’t think about it. I can’t change anything”.

Raven eats her last strawberry and stands up. “Not that you would anyways”. Clarke looks up at her. “Alright, I have to do some things. Will you be ok on your own?”

She gives Raven a small nod and watches her walk off. “Not that I would anyway”, she whispers. Her appetite has gone. “Would I change anything?”.

Clarke sets her plate on the ground and hugs her knees. She watches everyone do their own thing. Children play with their food and parents scold them. Some gobble down food so they can play with their friends. One child is crying but her friend comes over and comforts her. Not too far from Clarke a kid shifts for the first time. He plays with his mom as she teaches him the basics of using his wolf.

_ Why does this place seem so peaceful? _

Clarke watches the boy play with his parents. Her hand goes to her stomach, drawing small circles on her stomach.  _ I promise, things will get better. _

Something seems off as Clarke notices more and more people smiling at her. One girl, who she’s seen a few times, says hi to her. A familiar-looking group of girls approaches her making her hug her knees tighter. She can only imagine the shit those girls have to say to her.

**_“Lexa”, her wolf whimpers. She backs herself into a dark corner._ **

“Um, hi”, one girl says.

Clarke doesn’t respond.

“We wanted to apologize about those things we’ve said. I guess we were jealous…”

As they went on they apologized about several things, half of them Clarke wasn’t aware of. They offered her friendship which Clarke accepted seeing as it would be rude to say no. Once they walked away Clarke thinks that things changed.  _ Maybe I can have a place here. _

Clarke moves over to a maggot-filled log that is in front of Raven’s workshop, or so she assumes it’s her workshop. From here she watches the camp life go on like she was before. She appreciates how people act as though nothing has happened. She knows that if those people were to give her pity glances she would murder someone on the spot.

**_“That’s fine”, her wolf grumbles. “Lexa would cover for us”_ **

Ignoring her wolf she continues watching people. It’s been close to thirty minutes since her mind started roaming. She looks to her right where Lexa’s, and hers, tent is. Clarke can only assume what’s happening in the tent. She assumes Luna is comforting Lexa.  _ They could be working, what else would they do? _ Either idea seems reasonable.

“Dammit!”, Raven shouts from inside the tent distracting Clarke. “I need a new bolt”. Raven peeks out of her hut/workshop and looks at Clarke. “Hey, Cla- you ok?”. Raven curses at herself. She knows Clarke has a lot on her plate, from mate problems to an unborn baby, so asking was a dumb idea. She wishes her friend would open up.  _ You used to tell me everything. What happened? _

“Yeah”, Clarke fakes a smile. “I’m fine”

“If you say so… do you mind getting me a new bolt?”

Clarke agrees as soon as she hears the question. She would love to have something to do. Anything to be away from her thoughts. “I’ll get one”

Raven eyes Clarke’s fake smile. A feeling of sadness digs at her heart. The smile seems to hold a year’s worth of sadness. “Alright, you know where to find me”

Happily getting off the log, Clarke walks away from the hut. She’s well away from the hut, Raven has gone back into the hut, when Clarke realizes something. Something she should’ve realized sooner.

She doesn’t know where to get the bolts.

She never figured out where Raven got her machinery back in the Skaikru camp so she definitely wouldn’t know now. It’s not like she was searching for the answers or even cared all that much.  _ I got this, _ she lied to herself. With a reassuring nod she walks to Lexa’s tent.

**_“So much for got this”_ **

Clarke is hesitant to walk in as she’ll have to see a certain someone.  _ Don’t let it be awkward, don’t make it awkward. _ With one last nod to herself she steps into the tent. Upon walking in she’s met with the familiar place. Even if it is home to someone she doesn’t like, as of right now, she still longs for this place. For the soft bed hidden behind those curtains.

“Clarke?”

She looks around. She forgot she was standing at the entrance of a tent. Thinking about she realized she must look dumb. When she looks up she sees Luna sitting on the couch. She sits by Lexa who is marking random, as it seems Clarke, places on a map. She had a determined look on her face. “Hey”, Clarke approaches the two Alphas.

Luna gives Clarke a strange look. She doesn't mean to judge the Omega but she can’t help it. She notices how well Clarke looks and how she can walk around as though nothing has happened. Then again, Luna hasn’t seen Clarke in like three weeks so maybe Raven has been doing something right that Luna can’t. “You look… good”

Clarke can tell Luna is lying. She’s not very good at hiding her judgement. “I look that shitty huh?”, she brings the conversation to a comfortable topic.

Luna only smiles.  _ Look better than Lexa. _ “So, took you three weeks to say hi, may I ask why you are here?”

“Raven sent me- well, that’s a lie. She didn’t send me but I need your help”

Luna held back a growl. She knew it was too good to be true, there was no way Clarke came to visit Lexa.

**_“Seriously Raven?”, her wolf growls at the red wolf. The red wolf tilts its head before looking away._ **

“What can I help you with?”, she stands up.

Clarke knows Luna had just scolded Clarke. The woman seemed to stiffen whenever she spoke to Raven in her mind. Clarke questioned if she did that when it came to Lexa.  _ Lexa. _ Remembering the other person in the room, Clarke looks at the familiar brunette hair. She notices how stiff Lexa is. “It’s nothing serious”, Clarke quickly says. She can see Lexa’s shoulders relax.

**_“She was listening”_ **

“I just need to grab some bolts but I’m not sure where they are”

“You couldn’t ask Raven this!”. She didn’t mean to raise her voice. She regrets when Clarke steps away and when Lexa glares at her. “What”, she mouths at her friend. The brunette gives Luna one last glare before looking away. “Sorry”

Blue eyes sweep over Luna’s face with caution. Clarke can feel herself take a small step away from the Alpha. “I should’ve asked her”, she admits.  _ Fucking idiot. _ “I’ll go do that, thanks”

Luna watches as Clarke turns away. She looks at Lexa who is watching the blonde. “I’ll show you”, Luna says. “It’s fine, sorry for yelling”

Lexa cuts herself off before she can say something stupid. She has to dig her nails into her palm to stay silent.  _ Why must this be so hard? _

“You’ll be ok by yourself right?”, Luna asks Lexa who doesn’t respond. “Lexa”

“Huh?”

“You’ll be ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course. Go, I got this”

As Clarke is walking behind Luna she can see Luna wants to say something. She’s not sure what it is Luna wants to say but she has an idea. Now that Clarke thinks about it she is shocked that Luna hasn't given her some pep talk or scolding. Clarke assumes something is off. “So”. She scolds herself for using such a lazy attempt to start a conversation. “Thanks for helping me”

“Someone had to”

She nods, not knowing what to say. “I guess Lexa wasn't so thank you”, she mumbles. Clarke plays with her fingers.

“She loves you”.  _ Probably not what she wanted to hear. _ “I just wanted you to know that”

There’s no response.

“We’re here”

Looking ahead Clarke sees a hut. She thought this was someone’s home. “I can find bolts in here?”

“Yep, just grab one of each, maybe two. Raven will be happy you brought bolts”

“Thank you”

“Yeah”. Luna turns away. She takes slow and careful steps.  _ I’m aware. I’m aware I should keep my mouth shut. I’m aware it’s not my place but… _ “Clarke”

“Yes?”. Clarke had stood by the hut waiting for Luna to walk away.

“I uh, I get you’re hurt and all but Lexa is too and I see you as a friend. I do. You’re a great friend not only to me but Raven too and that means a lot”. Luna looks over her shoulder and looks Clarke dead in the eye. “But if you break Lexa worse than any of her past relationships, you can do so. If you so much as do anything bad I will tear you apart limb by limb”

Clarke thought the cold air made her cold but hearing Luna’s words made her doubt that.  _ Who knew she could be so… threatening? _

“Got that?”

Clarke steps away from Luna. She can feel the fear sink into her bones, her wanting for protection growing. Bumping into the hutt door behind her, she reaches behind her for the knob. “Y… yeah”, she nods.

“Good”, Luna smiles at her.

It scares Clarke how the Alpha can go from demonic, wanting to rip your throat out to an innocent deer bouncing along in a meadow.

“After all”, she says. Her eyes fill with a raw sadness Clarke hasn’t seen. “Nothing hurts more than losing your mate” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t get to review and rewrite all of this and I changed a few things in previous chapters so sorry if a few things seem out of place.


	8. Note

So I hate to write this but uh, this story is currently not being updated. Things have come up and I don't think I can continue writing and updating this without looking at it in the future and not thinking 'wow, that was shit'. If this wasn't a series and every word didn't matter then I would continue updating and probably never look back at it. Sorry to those who were waiting for an update. I don't know when I will start updating again but I hope it is soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I found it necessary to say that this fanfic is kind of a filler chapter. The third book isn’t much of a Clexa but more of… I don’t know how to categorize it. You’ll see. I just felt it would be nice to write out what happened between the first and third books.  
> Also, I changed my writing. Those who read the 1st fic in this series may know the writing from the “Fuck Jogging” chapter. Though this will have days posted as they are necessary.  
> And I may expand on Luna’s story more. I guess the way I wrote the character there are many places left empty about her. I don’t know yet. There may be a chapter dedicated to Luna’s past. I can’t say yet. I can say updates may be slow, they may come at a regular time for the next week but I can’t promise anything.


End file.
